


Было чудесно, правда?..

by Kress



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, American RPF, British RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash, impending doom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kress/pseuds/Kress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошедшее время режет слух, за ним явно кроется нечто большее, чем скорый отъезд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Было чудесно, правда?..

**Author's Note:**

> К тридцатилетней годовщине убийства Дайан Фосси.

Высокую фигуру Дайан Фосси в голубой льняной рубашке и светлых брюках трудно не заметить даже в толчее кигальского аэропорта. Дайан, которая теперь носит очки (только вот эта оправа ей совершенно не идёт), тоже сразу выхватывает взглядом свою гостью и направляется к ней, решительно проталкиваясь через толпу других встречающих и пассажиров.  
\- Джейн, - Дайан забирает у неё чемодан и ставит на пол, чтобы взять обе её руки. – Джейн, я так счастлива, что ты приехала. Как всегда замечательно выглядишь!  
Увы, сама Дайан выглядит отнюдь не замечательно. Под глазами у неё нехорошие мешки, она бледна и разговаривает ещё более хрипло, чем обычно. Джейн хмурится было, окинув её встревоженным взглядом, но радость от встречи побеждает.  
На улице Фосси забрасывает чемодан Джейн в старенький «Фольксваген».  
\- Ты, может быть, помнишь мою Лили. Это, конечно, не она, но тоже неплохая тарахтелка. Залезай.  
Разумеется, Джейн помнит Лили, джип «Ленд Ровер» весёлого жёлтого цвета, верой и правдой служивший Дайан ещё в Конго. И сумасшедшие гонки на нём по дорогам, от которых только и есть, что гордое название. Без малейшей надежды на то, что с возрастом Дайан стала водить аккуратнее, Джейн забирается в тесный салон.  
Её мрачные предчувствия сбываются почти сразу, когда Фосси, лихо маневрируя на узких улочках, подрезает какой-то грузовик и чуть не сбивает пожилого африканца. Дальше становится только хуже.  
\- Дерево, – напряжённо говорит Джейн, вцепившись в дверцу. – Осторожно, дерево… Дайан!  
\- Спокуха, - Фосси сворачивает в последний момент, машина наезжает на какой-то камень, и Джейн подпрыгивает на сиденье. – Просто надо привыкнуть…  
\- Может быть, помедленнее?  
\- Ты разве не хочешь успеть до темноты?  
\- Я не хочу разбиться, это было бы совсем бесславно.  
\- Ну, здесь разве разобьёшься… - Дайан тянется к бардачку, вынимает оттуда пачку сигарет.  
\- Будь добра, смотри на дорогу, - строго велит Джейн.  
\- Но я бы лучше смотрела на тебя, это гораздо интереснее. Обычно ты такая сдержанная, а тут твою мимику можно транслировать на большой экран!  
\- Корова! – снова подпрыгивает Джейн.  
\- Зачем же сразу так? – Дайан суёт сигарету в рот и поднимает взгляд. - Ах ёб твою!  
Машина останавливается в каких-то метрах от застывшего на дороге животного. Корова недоуменно мотает головой, а потом мычит – громко и, без сомнения, укоризненно.  
\- Да, да, я наказана, - вскидывает руки Дайан. – Сигарета упала… А они всегда в дефиците.  
Ещё бы – если курить по две пачки в день. Правда, в семьдесят четвёртом, когда Джейн навещала её в Кембридже, Дайан, пусть и на время, мудро отказалась от этой привычки. Иначе Джейн ни за что не позволила бы ей себя целовать.

Карисоке и похож, и не похож на свой образ из воспоминаний Джейн. Штук шесть домишек из гофрированного железа, теряющихся в тени огромных развесистых хагений; узкие мощёные дорожки через заболоченный участок; горный луг, раскинувшийся по ту сторону потока… Джейн находит и старое кострище на месте, где Дайан поставила палатку, забравшись сюда в первый раз. В те холодные, сырые ночи в самом начале Фосси сомневалась, что приживётся в туманной седловине между Високе и Карисимби. Напрасно.  
\- Тут стало немного… диковато? – оглядывается Джейн.  
Дайан отнимает от лица маску кислородного баллона – подъём дался ей нелегко – и с презрением выплёвывает:  
\- Харкурт! Я всегда знала, что нельзя доверять ему лагерь. Он уничтожил всё, что мне здесь было дорого. Мой камин в гостиной. Клетку Кимы. Кроватки Коко и Пакер, а ведь их можно было использовать для других маленьких горилл… Кладбище совершенно заросло, потому что он запретил африканцам подрезать траву! Сто лет пройдёт, пока я всё восстановлю! Ёб… извини. Чёртов засранец.  
А совсем недавно в письмах Дайан называла своего стажёра не по фамилии, а ласковым «Сэнди», и делилась надеждами, которые на него возлагала. С тех пор, очевидно, много воды утекло, и теперь Харкурт тоже угодил в длинный (и растущий по-прежнему) список её врагов.  
\- У меня пока ни сил, ни денег, чтобы привести в порядок все хижины, но у моей внутри всё уже более или менее. Поживёшь в гостевой комнате?  
Будто бы это сильно отличается от обычного порядка вещей.

Дайан ставит рядом с собой большую керосиновую лампу и удовлетворённо объявляет:  
\- Вечер наш. Пизда ведёт перепись на другой стороне и даже при желании не успеет явиться на ужин.  
Джейн морщится. Она как-то встречалась с Эми Веддер в Нью-Йорке, и эта энергичная быстроглазая девушка с короткими тёмными волосами показалась ей очень умной, приятной в общении и полной энтузиазма. Дайан же упорно оскорбляет её этой кличкой. Возможно, даже в лицо, с неё станется. Чем Веддер ей не угодила? Не желает беспрекословно подчиняться?  
\- Прости, - говорит Фосси. – Не удержалась, - и, видимо, почувствовав удивление Джейн, объясняет: - Она думает только о своём мужике да о степени, а на горилл срать хотела.  
Дайан всегда много ругается, и Джейн всегда это коробит. Впрочем, слышать грубые слова естественней среди диких зарослей от женщины с револьвером за поясом, одетой в потёртые джинсы и рубаху цвета хаки, чем от сверкающей драгоценностями легенды научного мира в перерывах между заседаниями конференции.  
\- Боюсь, очень трудно найти того, кто будет так же предан гориллам, как ты, - философски замечает Джейн.  
\- Н-да, - соглашается Дайан, - люди эгоистичны и тщеславны. Особенно учёные. Особенно эта парочка. У них даже фамилии похожи – Веддер, Вебер… Одна сатана. Но без них я никогда не закончу с переписью, у меня уйма других дел. И так уж все эти письма, доклады и таблицы того и гляди выжмут меня из усадьбы!  
Не будь в Карисоке других хижин, никто, конечно, не назвал бы усадьбой хлипкий домик Дайан, на стенах которого уже изрядно облупилась зелёная краска. Всё познаётся в сравнении.  
\- Ну, я хотя бы получила визу. Следующая блядиада с бумажками только через полгода.  
\- Полгода? – удивлённо переспрашивает Джейн. – Тебе больше не дают долгосрочное разрешение?  
\- Мне здесь не рады. Власти надеялись, что я уехала навсегда. Да я и сама так думала…  
Джейн никогда так не думала. Ей ли не знать, какая крепкая связь возникает и с местом исследований, и с их объектами. После тринадцати лет жизни в Африке бросить всё и остаться в Штатах, где за окном вместо зеленеющего луга и затянутой туманом горы – серые многоэтажки? Нет, у Дайан бы не получилось.  
Жестом фокусника Фосси достаёт откуда-то из темноты бутылку «Джонни Уокера».  
\- Вуаля! Забудем о проблемах и отметим встречу.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не люблю виски.  
Дайан с удивлением смотрит на этикетку.  
\- Чёрт. Это для меня. Пардон, дубль два! – вторая бутылка возникает рядом с первой. – Итак, всё же вуаля! Узнаёшь?  
\- Не может быть, - Джейн наклоняется ближе. – Это что, тот бленд из Стелленбоша? Тот самый?  
\- Семьдесят седьмого года.  
\- Где ты его взяла? Он всё это время лежал у тебя?  
\- Я помню, что он тебе понравился, - пожимает плечами Дайан. – Ты так редко приезжаешь в Карисоке, хочется устроить тебе что-то особенное, - она вдруг становится задумчивой, отводит взгляд. – Ну и… когда как не сейчас, другой возможности может и не быть…  
Не облекаясь в чёткие слова, эта мысль целый день маячила в сознании Джейн. Явно не лучшая физическая форма Дайан, запустение в лагере, слухи о ещё более жестоком, чем прежде, периоде в войне с браконьерами – всё способствует такому настроению. Джейн ожидает, что Дайан будет топить его в виски, и даже не планирует её останавливать, но Фосси пьёт на удивление мало.

Костёр превратился в маленький огонёк, но упорно не хочет гаснуть. Дайан сидит возле него, не сводя с него глаз и, кажется, забыв про сигарету в руке. С минуту Джейн стоит рядом, потом говорит негромко:  
\- Дайан, уже поздно. Я пойду спать. Ты остаёшься?  
\- Пусть догорит, - отвечает Дайан, по-прежнему глядя в огонь.  
\- Тебе бы тоже отдохнуть, если завтра мы будем искать горилл.  
\- Нет. Пусть догорит.  
Что ж, пусть. В гостевой комнате Джейн вынимает из-под одеяла бутылки с горячей водой – процедура, о которой не приходится думать на гостеприимных берегах Танганьики даже в сезон дождей. Для Дайан это рутина, а Бируте любит рассказывать, как ищет орангутангов, пробираясь через кишащие пиявками болота. В том, что касается условий работы, Джейн, пожалуй, повезло больше всех из трёх бывших «девиц при обезьянах»… А постель всё равно чуть влажная. В местной сырости, кажется, ничто не высыхает полностью.  
Уже задремавшую Джейн будит тихий скрип открывающейся двери. Длинная тень Дайан на пороге кажется гротескной частью сна.  
\- Мне холодно, - хрипло шепчет она. – Можно?  
Джейн откидывает одеяло. Дайан втискивается рядом. Руки у неё ледяные, и Джейн машинально подносит их к губам, пытаясь согреть.  
\- Тебя ужасно здесь не хватает, - признаётся Фосси. – Твоего спокойствия, уверенности и оптимизма. Вот я смотрю в твои глаза – и кажется, что всё будет хорошо.  
Джейн хотела бы сказать, что так и будет, только обе понимают: неправда. В прошлый раз было правдой, и это говорила Дайан, в своей манере, конечно.  
\- Ты похожа на маленькую птичку с перебитым крылом. Крыло срастётся. А я, если уж продолжать эти аналогии, киви. И всегда летала, как говно. Так что ничего страшного.  
Сейчас Джейн страшно. Волосы Дайан пахнут дымом – от костра, от сигарет. В этом внезапно чудится какое-то зловещее предзнаменование, и Джейн не знает, отодвинуться ли, чтобы не чувствовать, или, наоборот, обнять крепче.

Утро тихое и ясное, впереди в густых зарослях ждут гориллы, день обещает быть отличным. Дайан в отвратительном настроении.  
\- Сегодня что, конец месяца? Начало следующего? Нет? Тогда какого хера ты ноешь о зарплате! – кричит она на своего следопыта Немейе, используя весьма оригинальную смесь английского и суахили. – Какого хера ты постоянно ноешь!  
Рядом с понурившимся следопытом стоит ещё один африканец, совсем мальчишка. Резким движением Дайан указывает на него:  
\- А это ещё кто? Что он тут делает?  
\- Человек из деревни, мадемуазель, - глухо отвечает Немейе.  
\- Браконьер? – рычит Фосси. – Тоже горилл хочет выследить?  
\- Нет, ма…  
Прежде чем африканцы (и Джейн) успевают опомниться, Дайан быстро наклоняется, выдёргивает буквально из-под ног у парнишки два больших пучка травы, схлёстывает их крест-накрест и снова бросает на землю.  
\- Это суму. Ещё раз явишься сюда – ты или кто-то из твоих дружков-браконьеров – обратно не вернётесь, – цедит сквозь зубы. – И только попробуй пойти за нами! Ясно тебе?  
Магии может и не быть в этом импровизированном кресте, но она таится внутри самой Дайан, пылает в её взгляде – чёрная, гневная. Джейн ничуть не удивлена, что руандийцы верят таким угрозам. И всё же… Всё же это не метод. Они такие же люди, причём на своей земле, а Дайан даже не выслушала Немейе.  
\- Кхм, - откашливается Джейн.  
Дайан поворачивается, видимо, только сейчас заметив её, и на миг кажется смущённой.  
\- Да, э-э, ты уже готова? Пошли, Немейе.  
Проводник срывается с места. Молодой африканец уныло плетётся в обратном направлении, тщательно обойдя «заколдованную» траву. Джейн провожает его взглядом и говорит медленно, осторожно подбирая слова:  
\- Дайан, ты не думаешь, что браконьеров меньше, чем тебе кажется? И что не все они убивают животных только чтобы обогатиться или тебе досадить? Может быть, если бы ты попробовала понять…  
\- Нет, - отрезает Фосси. – Я не могу их понять. Я не хочу их понимать. Я же показывала тебе капканы. Показывала шрамы от них у собак, антилоп, моих горилл! Такие раны могут вызвать заражение, а ребёнку и вовсе оторвать руку или ногу! - Джейн отмечает, что она говорит «ребёнку», а не «детёнышу». – Вот что я понимаю, и этого более чем достаточно! Я…  
Закашлявшись, Дайан останавливается и долго не может отдышаться. Ей бы хоть курить бросить, эмфизема прогрессирует… Но говорить об этом так же бесполезно, как о браконьерах.  
\- Уёбки, - коротко и угрюмо резюмирует Фосси.  
Это старый, очень старый спор, и Джейн до сих пор испытывает по поводу позиции Дайан крайне противоречивые чувства. Восхищение её храбростью, ужас от её методов, страх за её здоровье и жизнь – всё одновременно.  
\- Послушай, я бы тоже была вне себя, если бы кто-то начал охотиться на моих шимпанзе. Но, может быть, ты только подвергаешь горилл ещё большей опасности, когда так обращаешься с африканцами. Мне кажется, последние убийства были не случайны. Это месть, Дайан. Замкнутый круг. Так нельзя, кто-то должен его разорвать.  
\- Разорвут, - хрипло говорит Дайан. – Разорвут, не беспокойся.  
Она с усилием выпрямляется и идёт дальше.  
Немейе быстро находит свежий след. По мере приближения к месту стоянки горилл всё сильнее становится тяжёлый мускусный дух, непохожий на запах шимпанзе, который гораздо больше напоминает человеческий. Наконец Джейн видит сидящего боком огромного самца. Размер горилл каждый раз поражает её заново.  
\- Это Титус, - шепчет Дайан. Её взгляд опять смягчился, напряжение в плечах пропало, будто и не было утренней вспышки. – А вон там, подальше, Тигр, видишь его спину? Группа четыре. Одни холостяки! Наверно, поэтому они нравятся мне больше всех.  
\- Группа из одних самцов? – поднимает бровь Джейн.  
\- После нападения браконьеров они остались без лидера, - поясняет Дайан. – Три молодых паренька, совсем подростки, и самки. Самки ушли, конечно. А эти потом встретились с Пинатсом и присоединились к нему. Садись, - она опускается на ствол упавшего дерева и тянет к себе Джейн. – Просто сиди тихо и не оборачивайся. Пинатс как раз тут рядом.  
Боковым зрением Джейн видит огромную руку, покрытую чёрной шерстью, и миг спустя серебристоспинный вожак с удивительной мягкостью и осторожностью касается её волос. Дайан называет горилл «нежными гигантами» - не без оснований. Джейн привыкла, что доверять шимпанзе нельзя: в этих маленьких Макиавелли слишком велико сходство с людьми. Гориллы другие, и именно поэтому Дайан так легко с ними.

На подходе к лагерю зоркий Немейе машет рукой:  
\- Мадемуазель Эми!  
И правда, это Веддер, которую Джейн не сразу узнаёт с отросшей косой и в бесформенной куртке с капюшоном.  
\- Доктор Гудолл! Вот так сюрприз! Дайан не сказала, что вы приезжаете, - и после паузы: - Я вообще как-то оторвана от лагеря, всё время только считаю горилл…  
Теплота во взгляде Фосси с пугающей внезапностью сменяется холодным презрением, когда она поворачивается к коллеге.  
\- Ах, подумайте, Эми Веддер не держат в курсе! Может, тебя ещё оповещать каждый раз, как я собираюсь в сортир?  
Джейн вдруг вспоминается долгое ожидание в аэропорту виргинского Линчберга, на обратном пути с конференции, которая – редкий случай! – свела вместе всех трёх «девиц при обезьянах». После очередной глупой стычки с Бируте Дайан тогда набросала в блокноте автопортрет. Среди почти неразборчивых каракулей возник странный, шизофренический рисунок: одна половина лица нормальная и прекрасно узнаваемая, другая – искажённая, тёмная. Именно на неё смотрит сейчас Джейн. И это малоприятное зрелище.  
\- Дайан, я вас уже просила не разговаривать со мной в таком тоне, - твёрдо произносит Веддер.  
\- Мне однохуйственно! – бросает Фосси и проходит мимо.  
Джейн догоняет её, возмущённая до глубины души. О её выходках по отношению к другим учёным в лагере всегда было известно, но правило «один раз увидеть» срабатывает безотказно.  
\- Дайан, это просто безобразно! С какой стати ты так с ней обращаешься?  
\- Не нравится – пусть валит! Но нет, эту так просто не выпрешь. Хочет меня подсидеть. Забрать Карисоке. Хрена с два! Я не допущу, чтобы эта пизда…  
\- Если ты ещё раз скажешь что-то такое ей или о ней, - тихо и решительно произносит Джейн, - я уеду отсюда прямо сейчас и не буду писать тебе писем.  
Надоело. «Проблемы с социализацией», «сложный характер» и откровенное необоснованное хамство собственным стажёрам – совершенно разные вещи. Как бы тепло Джейн ни относилась к Дайан, такое терпеть она не намерена.  
\- Что с тобой? Так бросаться на людей – ненормально. Что с тобой происходит?  
\- Бешенство, - криво улыбается Дайан. – Помнишь, меня укусила бешеная собака?  
\- Это не смешно, - грустно отвечает Джейн.

Неделя, которую Джейн выкроила для Карисоке, подходит к концу. Явно впечатлённая угрозой, Дайан ведёт себя почти образцово и в последний день даже посылает Веддер записку – приглашение присоединиться к ним за ужином, подписанное «Ворчливая старуха с оливковой ветвью». Впрочем, Веддер сбегает, когда в ответ на вопрос Джейн о Билле Вебере Дайан начинает рассказывать про «очередную конференцию в каком-то Хуештадте».  
Допив чай, Джейн поднимает голову и вздрагивает от неожиданности: на дорожке стоят четверо африканцев с ружьями, у одного на глаза надвинут капюшон, у второго – козырёк потёртой кепки. Вид у всех самый что ни на есть бандитский, особенно в отсветах костра, и Джейн встревоженно смотрит на Дайан.  
\- Ты не могла бы подождать в усадьбе? – спокойно спрашивает та. – Я скоро приду.  
\- Кто это такие? – не выдерживает Джейн. – Что им надо?  
\- Скорее, мне. Я хочу знать обо всём, что происходит в моих горах. Но тебе это ни к чему, иди, пожалуйста, в хижину.  
Значит, информаторы. Какие сведения они продают ей – планы браконьеров, маршруты контрабандистов? Да и только ли сведения? Куда она ввязалась? Джейн уверена в одном: до добра это не доведёт.  
Дайан долго не возвращается. Джейн бродит по маленькой комнатке, заваленной папками, отдельными листками, фотографиями горилл, бобинами плёнки. На печатной машинке – целая кипа, текст пестрит жирно зачёркнутыми словами и исправлениями. Джейн одолевает любопытство, но она борется с искушением и решительно поворачивается к столу спиной.  
\- Это я отвечаю одному школьнику из Висконсина, - улыбается Дайан с порога. – Хочет знать, какие тут есть насекомые и на что они похожи. Ну и про горилл, конечно.  
\- Да это настоящий трактат!  
\- Я хочу, чтобы он понял. Чтобы ему было интересно. Но получается, по-моему, слишком сухо и научно, та же беда, что с «Гориллами в тумане»…  
\- Дайан, «Гориллы в тумане» замечательны.  
Фосси смотрит на неё со странным выражением, и Джейн поспешно нарушает звонкую тишину:  
\- Эти… люди. Ушли?  
\- «Мавр сделал своё дело», - Дайан манит её к себе. – Пойдём, постоим снаружи?  
Они стоят рядом, слегка касаясь друг друга локтями. В темноте со всех сторон светятся глаза обитателей луга. И, тяжело вздохнув, Дайан тихо произносит:  
\- Всё-таки тут было чудесно, правда?  
Было. Прошедшее время режет слух, за ним явно кроется нечто большее, чем завтрашний отъезд. На лугу тихо, но Джейн ёжится, как от порыва холодного ветра. Не глядя она находит руку Дайан и сжимает так крепко, будто может удержать Фосси от падения в разверзшуюся пропасть.  
\- Конечно. Было потрясающе.


End file.
